I really want you
by DarkWerewolfess
Summary: This is a songfic of "I really want you" by James Blunt. Drew is misunderstood to have murdered Mays boyfriend and he reflects on his feelings towards her. Crappy summary sorry D: One sided Contestshipping! Rated T so the kiddies aren't upset!


**After my first songfic "Need you Now" I just had to do another, it's really fun xD **

**Anyway this is "I really want you" by James Blunt, sorry if the story doesn't exactly match the lyrics ^-^' But enjoy anyway!**

**Oh and please review if you liked it, I know it's tempting just to add it to fave etc but you have no idea how much just one review makes my day!**

I really want you

A green haired teenager sighed, slumped in his chair, he was thinking of what just happened, reliving today's nightmare.

_Many prophets preach on bended knee. Many clerics wasted wine.__  
><em>_Do the bloodied sheets on those cobbled streets mean I have wasted time?__  
><em>_Are there silver shores on paradise? Can I come in from the cold?__  
><em>_I killed a man in a far away land, my enemy I'm told._

Drew Hayden had killed May Maples boyfriend... Why? Because Brendan Birch had abused May, threw her down the stairs like she was worthless. She hadn't told Drew directly but something about the way her eyes looked at him as if they were screaming for him to help made his heart droop. Even if it was an accident and Brendan slipped down those stairs and broke his neck, Drew felt triumphant in some twisted sort of way, he had gone over to Brendan and Mays house to have it out with him, but that soon turned a fistfight into a tragic death.

___I really want you to really want me, but I really don't know if you can do that.__  
><em>_I know you want to know what's right but I know it's so hard for you to do that.__  
><em>_And time's running out as often it does, and often dictates that you can't do that.__  
><em>_But fate can't break this feeling inside that's burning up through my veins.__  
><em>

But even though he was happy she was now safe, he wanted to confess to her. But the way she reacted when she found the two, Drew sprawled on top of Brendans' cold dead body unknown to May this was because he was checking to see if he was ok, his blood all over Drews purple jacket, splashed in Drews emerald hair.

May thought Drew had strangled him to death, she was terrified and confused, the boy she thought was her friend had took the life of her boyfriend. She screamed at Drew telling him how much she hated him and that she never wanted to see him again.

_I really want you.__  
><em>_I really want you.__  
><em>_I really want you - now.__  
><em>_No matter what I say or do, the message isn't getting through,__  
><em>_And you're listening to the sound of my breaking heart._

Drew was close to tears, but he knew that a strong headed boy like himself couldn't cry, not over this, even though inside his heart was breaking. He had done everything possible to show May he loved her, he gave her red roses, teased her all the time, He had even saved her from Team Rocket and her life a few times, How could she not realise?

___I really want you.__  
><em>_I really want you.__  
><em>_Is a poor man rich in solitude, or will Mother Earth complain?__  
><em>_Did the beggar pray for a sunny day, but Lady Luck for rain?_

He had of course never admitted this to May but Drew came from an incredibly wealthy family, Even if he didn't own all that money he'd still feel rich to have a girl like her, but he didn't. He felt as though the world itself had turned its back on him, ignoring his pleas and prayers to Arceus, Drew felt alone in the world.

___They say a million people bow and scrape to an effigy of gold.__  
><em>_I saw life begin and the ship we're in and history unfold.__  
><em>_I really want you to really want me but I really don't know if you can do that.__  
><em>_I know you want to know what's right but I know it's so hard for you to do that._

He closed his eyes, still in his armchair, many flashbacks of him and Mays times together surged through his mind, it was torture. Why didn't she love him like he loved her? He was a good man wasn't he? He'd never hit her!

All the stress from the incident and Mays rage ate at him like a Tyranitar eating a Donphan, his emerald eyes started to glow as tears illuminated them to such beauty. He blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears from falling but it was too late.

___And time's running out as often it does and often dictates that you can't do that.__  
><em>_But fate can't break this feeling inside that's burning up through my veins.__  
><em>_I really want you.__  
><em>_I really want you._

Drew sobbed the night away in his chair, with his hands in his face, he'd never cried like this, not even when Roselia had been close to death, his breaths deepened as he felt as though a fire had ignited somewhere in his lungs, choking on his tears unaware he was falling into a deep sleep.

___I really want you - now.__  
><em>_No matter what I say or do, the message isn't getting through,__  
><em>_And you're listening to the sound of my breaking heart._

Drew awoke with a fright; someone was knocking at his door. He yawned and rubbed his puffy red eyes and slowly opened the door, the person at the door was a complete shock to him.

"This is Officer Jenny; I am arresting you for the murder of Brendan Birch. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence.

___No matter what I say or do, the message isn't getting through,__  
><em>_And you're listening to the sound of my breaking heart._

May had called the police on him, he knew it was the right thing to do and even though he wasn't the one that did it he was glad, Now he could waste away in a prison cell for the remainder of his so called life.

Outside his small rented apartment passerbyers stopped in curiosity, the mighty co-ordinator Drew Hayden was being arrested? People shot looks of hate, confusion and anger at him as he was whisked away in handcuffs, never to see the light of day again.

**Hope you liked! And yes I have a weird imagination don't I xD**

**P.s I have nothing against Brendan I just needed someone to be killed and he was the first person I could think of!**


End file.
